Beyond The Line
by AzzriellaDenise
Summary: The Title Fails... And I'm not so good at Summaries...  Beyond finds a blonde cutie named Yukasi and decides to bring him home... Will Yukasi be able to deal with Beyonds day to day life? Slight mxm and Yaoi between Beyond and Yukasi
1. Chapter 1

The sun is setting causing a glow across the horizon as I follow my newest obsession.I want to talk to him, but I don't know if I can. His life span is still pretty long and it would be sad to break such a beautiful person. I held in a nervous sigh and spoke,"Hello Yukasi."

He seemed surprised to hear me and he turned around rather quickly. Yukasi seemed scared but I still wanted him. I decide, _He will be mine 3._

He turns and continues to walk, faster than he was before and I simply follow.I smile as I follow him, the many thoughts of what I could do running through my head."Yukasi,leaving only makes it worse~." I say happily.

I grab tightly onto his arm and he freezes in place, and avoids looking at me." Yukasi,time to go home."

He looks at me and stutters out,"H-home?"

I laugh and look at his beautiful face, probably forgeting to blink before I say to him with all the cheeryness I could muster,"Of course,your mine now."

I quickly cover his eyes and fan a wiff of chloroform towards him.

_I'm going to have him...  
>He is accually going to be mine...<br>After all this time..._

I toss him over my shoulder being as careful as possible as I begin to head to our home.

The sun continues to set and sink behind the horizon and the glow begins to fade, as we reach the door to Our Home.

I place my beautiful Yukasi on the couch and tie his hands together, so he won't attempt an escape. After I tie his hands I situate him on the couch in a way that seems comfortable. I lightly kiss his forehead and smile before heading upstairs to my room to get my knife and to change shirts.

I quickly head upstairs pulling of my shirt and grabbing the knife thats sitting in my jam jar beside my bed.

I walk back down the stairs and watch my shadow against the wall. When I get to the bottom of the stairs I see that Yukasi, My Toy, has awoke. I slowly make my way towards him and he squeenches his eyes shut in what I assume is fear.

I plop down ontop of him with one knee on each side of his hips. His fear is oddly amuseing and I hold in a laugh before tapping his eyelids lightly with the handle of my knife. He opens his eyes and looks up at me causing a smile to spread across my face.

"We need to set some rules."I tell him pointing my knife at him. ."Your MINE now,my toy and you can't leave."

"Do you understand?"I slid the knife softly over his shirt, being sure it would cut only the fabric.

"Y-yes I u-understand." He cutely stutters at me.

"Good,"I say, now sliding the knife carefully over his throat." Because if you don't listen it only gets worse."

I press my lips to his, and move them against them before licking his bottom lip, hungrily begging for entrance to his mouth. He seems to hesitate but agrees. I let my tongue travel within his mouth stroking at different places to see where would get a reaction.

I pull back and look at him, face blank.

_Oh, how sexy he'd look shirtless and blushing beneath me..._

I smirk down at him before climbing away from his lap and head to the kitchen.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

I walk down the dark street hiding within the shadows that the street lights couldn't reach, holding tightly onto my open jar of strawberry jam. I wipe my fingers on my black shirt before running my hand through my hair._ I'm on a mission to find someone with a close due date, young, yet fixing to expire._

I search the streets and above the many passerby's heads in search of those crucial numbers, and then looking down for the sight of an enjoyable face. Normally faces were something I cared very little about, but this face was a gift for my new toy.

I then see the perfect face for my toy to play with. Jarrett. He has porcelain skin and a fairy like features. His navy hair is cut to frame his face in a perfect way that I know my toy will appreciate.

All I have to do was wait for him to get himself alone, then I'd be able to get him. I'd have to be careful not to break him, since he was to become a gift for my toy. _Maybe he would lke to play dress up. I bet my toy will like that._

Jarrett steps down an alleyway, un-aware that I am pursueing him. I step up behind him as soon as he enters the dark shadows, and I sweap my arm around him putting a hankie to his face that reeks of chloroform and strawberries. His body goes limp and he nearly falls to the pavement as the chloroform takes effect.

I lift him up and sling him carefully over my shoulder to carry him home.

xXx

I unlock the front door before carrying the still unconcious blue haired boy.

"I'm home Yukasi!" I announce loudly to my toy, calling him by his name.I head towards the living room, hoping to find him there. " And I brought you a gift! " I say as I smile. I see Yukasi sitting there on the couch and I smile at him as I carefully lay Jarrett beside him.

" Do you like it? " I ask him before leaning over and stealing a quick kiss. " I got it especially for you. " I say.

My toy looks at his gift. _I hope he likes it._

" Why is my teacher unconcious!" he asks me before re-wording it. " Why is Jarrett here? " Yukasi asks me.

" This is your gift. " I smile. " Come on Yukasi, Open it." I say handing him the knife that was in my jam jar. I lean towards him and lightly kiss his ear urging him to cut open his present. I take his hand in mine wrapping both our fingers around the handle of my knife. " I want you to do it Toy." My free hand goes to the unconcious boys stomach and I lift up the shirt before guideing Yukasi's shaking hand towards Jarrett's stomache pressing the knife lightly to his flesh. " It doesn't have to be very deep. Just draw blood toy. He'll be awake soon and we both know you'd rather not have to watch him suffer." I say my hand still gripping his tightly.

"I can't kill my teacher,better yet hurt him!" Yukasi says to me with a slightly scared tone in his voice.

" Oh. But you have to my Toy. If He wakes up and you haven't opened him Then I'll have to throw him away " I tell him.

Yukasi's eyes grow. "T-throw him away?" Yukasi asks me.

" That's what you do with gifts you don't want." I reply with a light whisper, my lips lightly brushing his ear.

Yukasi moves the knife closer and slightly drags it across Jarrett's stomache. As the blood falls lightly from the cut, I shiver slightly. " That was beutiful Toy." I smile and lightly kiss his neck, feeling him shiver beside me.

The blue haired boy moves a little and a small moan escapes from his mouth. " He's coming to now Toy. You made a smart decision. " I say as I remove the knife from his fingers and lick the blood carefully from the knife being sure not to nick my tongue. " I'll let you choose this once Toy. Do we keep him? Or let him die of his own accord? "

Yukasi looks at his gift unsure. " What do you think his death would be if we left him? " he asks me.

" Could be anything. Suicide because of a lost love, to hit by a train on his way to work. I reply solemly not excited by the thought of this guys doom. Yukasi's gift, Jarrett, moans again, sitting up slightly holding his hand to his head.

My toy looks questionally at his gift. " Jarrett, Would you rather be torchured or commit suicide?" Yukasi asks his gift.

Jarrett looks at Yukasi as if he may be insane. " I'm not going to kill myselfhurt f..Wait... Holy hell where am I? " The gift looks around.

" You're in my house. And Yukasi is the one who holds your fate. " I say.

" Well, I want the hell out. " Jarrett replies in a harsh tone.

" Hey! This wasn't my choice. You should be happy that I gave YOU one. " Yukasi replies sounding pissed off and slightly hurt.

" So I can go then? " The gift asks sounding a bit pissed himself.

My toy's anger stays but his hurt fades away.

" Wait. What do you mean you don't have a choice? " Jarrett asks him.

My toy looks at me with a questioning glance before looking back at Jarrett.

" Don't tell him toy. By telling him you not only choose his fate, you choose yours as well. " I say. If Yukasi tells his gift, then his gift won't be able to live.

Yukasi looks at the floor.

" Why can't you tell me Yukasi? And Why does this bastard call you toy? " Jarrett asks angrily.

Yukasi looks at Jarrett with a look that sceams that head rather let it go as planned, and he looked hurt as his anger deteriorated.

" You should go now. " I tell the boy as I wrap my arms around Yukasi.

Jarrett looks at Yukasi with one last worried look before leaving because of me staring at him.

I hug him tightly. " It's okay Toy."


	3. Chapter 3

I whisper into Yukasi's ear after we had stood there for a bit. "Want to play some ? "

"P-play?" He asks.

"That's what you do with toys right?" I ask him and then kiss him quickly.

"W-what kind of play?" My toy sounds worried. I wonder why...

"The best kind." I say matter of factly.

Yukasi's hand tightens on his shirt,as he looks at the door quite worried. My toy looks around, and he begins to fidget.

"Don't fidget Toy." I say kissing him lightly, and nudging him back on the couch.  
>I fall on top of him on the couch and I kiss Yukasi hungrily, and then I lead the kisses towards his neck." You... Are ...a...tasty... toy... " I say in between kisses.<p>

Yukasi fidgets beneath me and I stop and look down at him. "I said not to fidget, Toy." I say and my hand goes to my knife.

"P-please..." My toy says.

I see the fear in his eyes and then put both hands on Yukasi shoulders, as I scoot to where I'm straddling Yukasi. "I won't punish you this time Toy..." I lean foreward and nip the tip of Yukasi's nose with my teeth." Take that as a warning." I say kissing him.

"Please kiss me back,Toy~" I ask him. Yukasi listens & starts kissing me with what seems like false enthusiasm. "You're great, Toy." I say when I takes a short break to breath, and then I start kissing Yukasi's neck lightly. I continue to kiss his neck and nibble slightly getting a slight moan out of him. "You like this, Toy?"

"O-of course n-not! " He replies. I smile and dive back down, alternating between kisses and nibbles on Yukasi's neck and mouth."B-Beyond..." My toy whispers my name in that seductive voice of his.

"...Yes... Yu...kasi?..." I ask between kisses and nibbles the air from me speaking lightly feathers Yukasi's neck.

"P-please..." he begs.

"Please What... Yukasi... You... Want... More..." I say knowing he does, If not mentally he wants it physically. One of my hands go down to Yukasi's waist and then snake up the back of his shirt, all the while I'm still kissing and nibbling at Yukasi.I feel his face heat up and stop the nibbles. _I don't want to break my toy._ My free hand goes into Yukasi's hair and I feel the lightness of it as i see the beutiful golden color glisten as I move my hands. "Do... you... Want me... yukasi?..." I nibble his neck before he can reply.

"Y-yeeees" he replies and the yes fades into a moan.I laugh slightly before takeing his moan as a chance to get in and I instantly shove my tongue into his mouth. Yukasi winces and I stop kissing him.

"Did I scare you, Yukasi?" I ask looking at him worriedly, and breathing heavily. Yukasi looks away and his face turns a deep red. I put my hand to his cheek and turn him towards me. _He's breathing just as hard as I am._

"N-no." He replies.

"Good." I say kissing him, I hungrilly beg Yukasi's mouth to let my tongue enter, and with a slight hesitation he lets me in. I move my hand from his back to his chest, my palm flat against his stomache. Yukasi shivers from my touch. I stop for a second looking into Yukasi's eyes, my face only inches from his. " Do you like pain?" I ask him. Although it sounds like I was being mean, I wasn't I asked him it as casually as one would ask you if you liked cheese on your spagetti. Yukasi looks down eyes avoiding my own. " So you do? " I ask and kiss the tip of his nose lightly. Yukasi nods slightly, and I smile grabbing my knife and licking it clean. " Me too..." I pull off Yukasi's shirt and kiss him lightly, and his blush grows darker.

" For every time I hurt you, you can hurt me. " I say before cutting a light vertical line down towards Yukasi's belly button and I then lick it from the bottom up savoring the taste of his blood. I kiss him his blood still on my lips, and he whimpers. I place the knife carefully in his hands and fold his fingers around it. I wrap my arms around Yukasi's neck while I whisper,"Your turn..."

He studies me as if searching for the perfect spot to cut me. " Anywhere works my love." I whisper to him, kissing his neck some more. " Choose my love... I'm becoming restless..." Yukasi begins to pull at my shirt clumsily and I quickly pull it off tearing it slightly, and then I go back to nuzzling his neck and kissing it. " There Love... I helped." I say my head on his shoulder. He slides the knife down the center of my chest. I have managed to stay pretty calm till this point. I begin to shiver and I can feel my face flush.

Yukasi licks my bleeding cut starting at the bottom of it and licking it up towards my face, making me turn even redder as I moan. Yukasi nudges my hand with the handle of the knife as he finishes licking. He has a satisfied smile on his face after hearing me moan.

I grab the blade of the knife and squeeze it tightly until blood begins to drip from my hand. I lick my hand before kissing Yukasi, the taste of my blood in our mouths. " Do... You... Want me... To hurt... you more... Love?" I ask between our hungry kisses.

" Only...If...you...Want...too..." he replies to me, and his voice nearly sends me shivering with the sexyness of it.

I kiss down to Yukasi's belly button and then move his pants and boxers down about and inch and a half, before grabbing the knife. "So they'll know you're mine." I Kiss Yukasi again before lightly cutting B.B. into Yukasi's right side, right above where his pants now sit. Yukasi covers his mouth holding in another sexy groan. " Groan and moan as you please, my love. I love hearing that sound come from you. " I say before licking the letters twice over and listening to him groan as I lick. I kiss the letters before kissing back up Yukasi's chest. I Pause my journey at his neck kissing it a bit before I continue on to kiss him roughly on the lips. I hand the knife to Yukasi. " Now make me Yours Love... And Make it hurt..." I say with wanting in my voice.

Yukasi kisses down to my bellybutton, and then inches my pants down like I had done his. Just above the edge of my pants he carefully carves Y.T. into my left side, and I accidently let out a moan of pleasure, where someone normal would be shouting in pain. Yukasi carefully traces his initials with his tongue, I let out a small gasp as he licks and hold in another moan. He pecks the mark and then lightly kisses me every two inches up my body. He gets half way to me before I can no longer stand it and I press my lips to his kissing him roughly, pushing my tongue into his mouth. I wrap my arms around him tightly and pull him closer and closer. Yukasi's arms go around my neck kissing my back with the same amount of roughness.

" F-fuck me love..." I mumble and notice the heat rising in my cheeks probably turning me bright red. " Please?..." he says nothing. " U-unless you want to be the bottom? " I ask, my breath rugged and I continue to hold tightly onto Yukasi. I begin to kiss his neck waiting for some sort of reply.

After a moment I hear Yukasi's voice quietly respond. " I wanna be the bottom. " I hear him say. I lay him down and sit on top of him kissing him roughly. " Okay Love..."


	4. Chapter 4

xXx

I look down at Yukasi's sleeping face as I lightly slide my knife across my lips. Toys are always fun but this specific toy was extremely fun to play with. I kiss his forehead lightly before cutting the tip of my finger. I lightly drag my finger over Yukasi's chest leaving my blood where my finger touches his skin, writing a note in it.

_I'm Going Out. Don't leave me, my Toy. - B.B._

I set a jar of strawberry jam and a spoon on the coffee table for my toy to eat when he awoke. I yawn and stand then I head quickly up the stairs to dress in clean, un-tattered clothing. I grab one of my black shirts and jeans, quickly pulling them on, before pulling on my black shoes. I grab my extra knife off of the end table and proceed to climb out of my window.

It was darker out side then it had been when I had brought home the gift for my Yukasi. I need another person and this one I will keep to myself. I look down at the street from the small ledge outside of my window. This time I only search for the numbers not caring whether or not the face was fun to look at.

Then I found one. I had seen the man, probably in his late 20's with sleek brown hair. He had todays date glowing red and floating above him, along with his name, 'Rision'*. Rision stood on the corner dressed in a red and black polo shirt and wearing black skinny jeans, one of his hands on his hip and the other was holding a cigerette to his lips. I would easily be able to get him to come into the house, and noone would notice he was gone. I hop down from the ledge landing flat on the ground, managing to stay hidden in the dark.

I walk up to the man and tap him lightly on the shoulder.

" Hey hun. Hows it goin? " He asks me with a smile. _Just as I thought, a gay hooker_. I hold out a wad of cash that was in my pocket and then point to my open window giving him a smirk and winking at him. Rision giggles as we cross the street to stand under my window. I hand him $5 and signal for him to wait as I climb up and into my window. I grab a rope from under my bed and toss one end of it out for Rision to climb. I see him tuck the five into the edge of his boxers before grabbing onto the rope and climbing up. I kiss him lightly as I pull him through the window.

I laugh slightly. " I'll need to change the sheets when I'm done with you. " and Rision giggles, most likely taking it as me flirting. Rision lays on the bed and smiles at me and I try not to laugh as I straddle him with the rope still in my hands. I kiss him again as I tie the rope around his left wrist and then thread the loop through the small posts at the head of my bed. He continues to smile up at me as I tie his other wrist with the other end of the rope. Rision looks down to where he placed the five and then looks back at me. I pull a twenty out of my pocket and slip it into his boxers onto of the five and kiss him lightly again.

I silently hope that he won't faint or scream as I put my knife to the side of his face. His eyes go wide but oddly enough not a scream comes out of him. " Rision, Don't scream. " I say and he nods at me obediently. The knife slides down the side of his face as I guide it, leaving a line of blood where it's been.

Rision's eyes water and I put my knife to the tip of his nose. " Don't cry. I don't want to have to kill you sooner. And I'd be angry if you woke up my Toy." The tip of my knife cuts the tip of his nose. Rision wimpers and I laugh. " Come on Rizi boy. Be good. " I lick off the tip of his nose and can feel him wince in pain. I pull his shirt up and cut it off of him. " I hope that wasn't your favorite shirt Riz. " I smile down at him as my knife slides against his chest.

I hear the T.V. turn on down stairs and laugh slightly. " My toy is awake now. Don't make a sound Rizi. " I put one finger on his lips as my other hand slides the blade against his skin, leaving a bloody line behind it. Rision's face squenches up and I hear him whimper, trying to hold back a cry.

" Careful Rizi. He might hear you. " I run my finger across the newly made cut on his chest, and he shudders under me.

" P-Please Mister..." Rision whispers to me, tears falling from his eyes.

" Did I tell you you could speak, Rizi? " I ask him before licking his blood from my finger.

Rision shakes his head still crying yet keeping himself quiet. I move my finger from his lips and wipe the tears from his cheeks with my thumb as my other thumb rests on the large cut down his chest.

I press down on the top of the cut with my thumb, and begin to drag my thumb across it. I continue to press harder as I drag it down his chest and Rision bites his lip to hold in the screams, piercing his bottom lip.

" Don't hurt yourself Rizi boy." I put my now bloody thumb to where his teeth went into his lip. " That's my job. " I kiss Rision roughly, licking his bottom lip, and tasting his blood. He winces and whimpers as I send jolts of pain through his body.

After to long I tire of trying to make him scream. " Come on Rizi, I dare you to scream. " I say quickly glideing my knife across his arm and pressing my hand to it. Rision lets out a scream of pain as my hand presses harder against his wounded arm.

" Awh, Rizi. Why'd you have to ruin the fun? " I laugh. " He's probably coming now you know." I sigh dramatically. " I guess it's time to end our fun." I leave over and kiss him as I put my knife to his throat.

" HELP! Someone Please Help M-" I pull the knife across his throat and he dies quickly, blood pooling beneath him.

* Pronounced Riz-eee-on


	5. Chapter 5

I hear feet hit the stairs quickly, one after another, before Yukasi burst through the door."Get away from hi-" and I'm guessing he stopped because he saw Rision's blood, which is now dripping off of the edge of the bed.

I look at him from my place sitting on the now dead, Rision. " Hello my Toy." I say as I scoot off of Rision and climb off of the bed. I take the 3 steps towards him from my bed and smile at him. " I'm sorry my room is a mess. I need to clean it up again." I take his chin in my hand too kiss him lightly, and I pat him on the head. My toy looks kind of like he's sick." Are you okay Toy? " I ask him, hoping he is.

Yukasi continues to stare at the blood that covers Rision and I, staying quiet. " Come on, Yukasi." I say turning him around towards the door. " Is it the blood? " I ask him wrapping my arms around his waist, trying to comfort him.

" It's okay Toy. " I say, leading him out of the room and down the stairs. " You'll be okay. Sit and see if you can calm down. I'm going to shower. " I kiss him lightly. " I'll be back my Toy. " I walk back upstairs and go into the bathroom, stripping off my blood encrusted clothes and tossing them to the bathroom floor.

xXx ( Cuz noone wants to describe a phsyco taking a shower )

I head down the stairs toweling my hair, only wearing a pair of jeans. I sit beside Yukasi on the couch and put one arm around him. " It's okay Toy." I try to get him to snuggle up to me. " He was going to die anyways." I say to him, hoping it will help. Yukasi sniffles and his body is stiff. _Oh shit I scared him._ " It's going to be alright, Everything will be fine. " I tell him before kissing his forehead lightly.

Yukasi sniffles and wipes his eyes. " It's not going to be allright. You're going to fucking KILL me." he says and bursts into tears.

" I won't kill you my Toy. " I tell him as I use my thumb to wipe away his tears. " I love you Toy." I say and kiss him lightly, and his tears grow stronger.

"No you don't!" He cries.

" I do Toy. You must believe me or you won't last long. " I whisper soothingly,trying to calm his emotional break down.

" SEE. There you go again. Threatening me! " He cries and I lean his head towards my shoulder, putting my hand on the back of his head.

" I'm very sorry Toy. " I say stroking his hair. " I can't help it sometimes. I'll be nice to you." he sniffles when I speak, obviously attempting to stop his own tears. " But I can't promise to be nice to others. It just isn't my way. " I tell him as he gives in snuggleing into my neck.

" Promise? " He says and I feel his breath against my neck.

" Yes. I promise. " I say as it seems he drifted off to sleep, or passed out. Either choice works.

xXx

I slide myself away from Yukasi's sleeping body and lay him carefully on the couch before going to the window. I hold the curtain back with my hand as I look out towards the street.

_I'll need somebody else. Not to sleep with, but somebody else's blood to spread. It's not that I'm some lunatic killing random people. I just kill the ones that will die soon, and it's fun, you should try it._

My eyes quickly do what comes natrually as they scan the numbers above passerbys heads searching for a soon date, preferably no more than 3 days away.

First I see a young child, probably no older than 4, with a date set to die today, but like I said I'm not a lunatic. I skip over the child looking for someone else, atleast in the higher teens.

Then I see him, standing inside a book store across the street. I'd guess that he's about 5'4" and he has a slightly muscular build to him. His name is Mark. Mark Miles. Mark's black and red hair is covering about half his face as he looks through it with a slightly scared look. His hands are stuffed in his dark red jeans and his black t-shirt is obviously a bit too large. Mark seems to be waiting for someone, but not very thrilled about the waiting part.

I look from the mysterious Mark to my peaceful sleeping toy. I contemplate the idea of leaving Yukasi again and getting another victim._ I wouldn't want to scare him, yet if I were to go get Mark I'd have to keep him alive for two days so I wouldn't mess up the way the days work. _

I close the curtain quickly before walking over and checking on Yukasi. From how he seems, I assume he'll stay asleep atleast untill I get back. I'll just have to keep Mark in the guest room, and keep him quiet. I lean over and lightly brush my lips against Yukasi's delicate forehead. As I head for the door I smile back at him, then leaving and locking the door behind me.

xXx

I step across the street and into the book store. I go a couple of shelves back where he can't see me as I think of the many ways to get him over to my house. He'll be harder than Rizi. I have a feeling Mark might not go willingly. After standing there and watching him for a moment I take a deep breath and step up behind him tapping his shoulder twice. As soon as my finger touches his shoulder the second time he jumps around faceing me and obviously trying not to scream.

"W-Who are you? " Mark stutters at me trying to sound angry.

" I'm Brian. " I say thinking of the first name I could. " And I was kinda hoping you would come help me babysit over at my house..." I say with a begging tone.

"I don't think I'd be of much help..." Mark looks down at his feet while he absent mindedly rubs at his shoulder.

" You look just like my little cousins dad. And I think he might hate me. So you're the best shot I've got. " I say trying to sound encouraging.

" R-Really? " Mark looks up through his hair.

" Definately." I say putting on my best smile. " Would you mind? "

"N-No. Not at all. " He stutters out. " I think I've just been stood up anyways... " Mark sighs.

" Okay. I live just across the street. " I smile again.

_I've Got Him._

xXx

I open the door to the house and flick on the lights, trying to remember wether or not I cleaned the blood from the living room.

" I'm sorry if the house is a mess. " I slip off my shoes as Mark comes in behind me. I dart my eyes over to the couch and see Yukasi still sleeping peacefully. " My boyfriend's on the couch and Phillip, my cousin, is upstairs. "

_I don't know how to keep him distracted for two days when I don't ACTUALLY have a cousin..._

" I think Phillip might be asleep. " I walk into the living room and lightly peck Yukasi's forehead, checking the floor after I do. " Damn." I say to where Mark can most likely hear, before mumbling, " Sex acts really do make a mess... "

Mark has a slight look of shock as he walks into the living room, staring at the redish splats on the floor.

" None of this is my fault! " I hear Yukasi say from his spot on the couch.

I attempt to straighten up the jars of jam that are on the coffee table. " You can sit there until Phillip wakes up. " I tell him pointing at the recliner off to the side. Mark walks towards the recliner to sit, looking over his shoulder every two steps and then finally sits in it. I sit beside Yukasi.

" You can't help that I like to be hurt. " I say to Yukasi.

_Maybe he doesn't realise we made this mess during the makeout. I bleed alot I guess._

We sit there for a few moments, me getting myself comfortable and Mark staring at Yukasi blankly.

Suddenly Mark hops up with absolute terror plastered to his face. " OH MY GOSH. YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME. " Mark looks straight at me and I sigh deeply trying to think of what to do next. " Y-You Kidnapped him. " he says pointing at Yukasi.

_Damn. I should have remembered that they would recognise him from television._

" Calm down, Mark." I say as soothingly as I can manage towards a stranger.

" CALM DOWN!" Yukasi yells.

" Yes. Calm down. " I say again. This Mark fellow is gunna cause Yukasi to try and run away. I pull out my jam and chlorophorm hankie that I keep with me and jump across holding it to Marks face untill Mark's body goes limp. I pick him up and carry him into the windowless side room attached to the living room and lay him down on the floor. I then quickly exit pulling the door shut behind me.

**AN:**

**Sorry About the faily-ness Lol. Reviews are REALLY apreciated and Chapter 6 should be up in about a week.**

**If Chapter 6 isn't up by then it prolly means the internets been disconected or I'm in the process of moving**


	6. Chapter 6

"Yukasi?" I say walking towards him.

_I hope the whole bringing Mark home think didn't piss him off. And I'll have to get rid of Mark maybe sooner rather than later so he won't tempt my toy to run._

I wrap my arms around him tightly, and kiss his cheek. " You wouldn't think about leaving me right? " I ask sadly as I lean my head on his shoulder hoping he won't recoil from my touch.

As soon as I think that he recoils, avoiding my touch. " Well. Let's see '_Pookie Bear_', You stole me away from home, you kill people for a living and you still believe an all A high school 'commoner' freshman student that attends a rich kid school and helps people with whatever they need and want wouldn't possibly want to leave? "

The bite in his voice hurts my feelings and his seriousness angers me, but when I see him shrink back in fear I can't help but just lean back on him and hug him. " I hope you know that that upsets me strongly. " I say to him trying to sound calm yet my voice quavers slightly showing him that I'm pretty pissed off.

_He wants to leave me...  
>WHY?<em>

I kiss him lightly and continue to hug him, hoping he'll change his answer.

After a few moments of silence I tighten my hug on him and lightly brush my lips against his ear. " I'll give you anything you want as long as you'll stay with me..." I brush a few strands of hair from his face and smile at him with as much niceness as I can manage. " Video games, clothes, anything. I'll even let you decorate your room..." I kiss his forehead still hoping for a reply from him. His silence saddens me and I hug him close to me again burying my nose in his beutiful golden hair.

I could never stay upset with him. It hurts my feelings but he's too perfect to be mad at.

"Of all the things I could possibly want it would be going back home & living with L again," Yukasi pauses."Without you bothering me ever again." He seems a little scared when he says this and those final words feel like I'm being stabbed in the heart.

I wrap my arms even tighter around him trying not to cry. One of my hands go around the side of his neck as the tears well up in my eyes and begin to overflow. My thumb presses lightly to his throat, and I move my thumb along his throat in a slightly threatening manner.

"D-Do you hate me? " I ask, my voice quavering with anger and sadness along with the tears dripping down my cheeks.

" I barely know you." Is all he says to me. I want to make him know me better; force him to get to know me, and to love me, but it won't happen.

_If he doesn't love me now he probably never will.  
>But I still love him.<br>So he's mine._

**AN: Sorry It's so short. I have a horrible case of writers block. Which happens to me alot more often than I'd like. . :P But Happy school year! Here it is rofl**


End file.
